Anne Lockhart's Terror
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Anne's worst nightmares began coming true ever since the arrival of her new History teacher, Sephiroth. Because of his dark obsession, Anne's life gets thrown into turmoil. Will she be able to retain her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

"Hikari?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jade?"

"Yes, sir."

"Serenity?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sky?"

"Yes, sir."

"Zelda?"

"Yes, sir."

"Asa?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rafael?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fiona?"

"…Yes, sir."

"Luka?"

"Yes, sir."

"Luna?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Phoenix?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Yuffie?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Crystal?"

"Yes, sir."

"Anne?"

Silence met his call and Sephiroth lifted his head from the register with a confused frown.

"Anne Lockhart?"

Ruka shrugged as Erik looked around.

"She was in my last class," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, wait, she had to stay behind to sort something out with Professor Gast," Bianca suddenly remembered.

"Surely Professor Gast can see her after school?" Sephiroth said with an irritable twitch in his brow.

Darren shrugged helplessly when Sephiroth's gaze passed him.

"Well, Professor Gast said it was urgent," Elizabeth said.

"I don't _care _if it is urgent, Professor Gast should know better than to hold back a pupil for more than ten minutes."

Everyone flinched at Sephiroth's calm angry tone. Megumi winced at the awkward silence and turned to Phillip.

"He's never usually like this when someone else is held back," she observed and Phillip hushed her softly.

Phillip waited until Sephiroth's gaze passed over them and whispered something in her ear.

"Well, Anne is his favourite pupil apparently," he murmured "I suppose that's why he's rather grumpy."

"Sir, surely we can start the lesson without Anne?" Hayley proposed as she raised her hand.

When Sephiroth began to stare her down, she whimpered, considering hiding underneath her desk.

"Wait, sir, here she comes!" Flint suddenly said, having a good view of the door.

Poor, exhausted and panicked Anne stumbled into the classroom, hands on her knees and panting loudly. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her, unimpressed.

"I'm sorry…I'm late…sir…" Anne breathed.

"Apology not accepted, detention for you, Miss Lockhart," Sephiroth said and Anne looked at him exasperatedly.

"But, sir!"

"It wasn't her fault," Evelyn tried to stand up for her.

"Silence. After school detention, Miss Lockhart. This afternoon."

"Sir, you should really give her a warning instead of being so…" Hikari started.

"You will be joining her if you continue to talk, Miss Adams," Sephiroth warned and Hikari flinched "Hurry up, Miss Lockhart, unpack your things and sit down."

Anne sighed tiredly, dragging herself to sit in between Jade and Serenity, right in front of his desk. Sephiroth smiled mentally as he watched her and continued the register.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne huffed moodily as she copied up notes from the textbook in front of her. Sephiroth smiled to himself as he watched her with his scrutinizing jade green eyes from behind his desk. Anne, even at the age of seventeen, was the most mature yet most childish student he had ever had the pleasure of teaching. From her bright sparkling cute blood red eyes to her long ebony, often tangled, hair, Sephiroth had never found himself so…enamoured by another girl. The way those adorable plump lips pouted when she got a question wrong made Sephiroth want to ravish them. Those frilled white socks that she wore nearly every day with black pumps that had ribbons on them always made him smirk. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His eyes lit up when he saw that she had reached the questions and the way that she was nibbling her lip indicated that she was stuck.

"May I help you with anything?" he asked and smirked at the way Anne jumped and stared at him in alarm.

"N-No, sir, I'm fine," she said but he stood up nonetheless and walked to her, looking over her from behind.

Sephiroth smiled softly when he caught a whiff of her apple scented perfume and resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her beautiful, smooth, elegant, white neck… As his mind began to fill him with desire and indecent visions, Anne slowly looked up and shivered at the way his eyes gleamed. She shifted away slightly, even more uncomfortable now than she was before. Anne never liked History, not since Mr Dux came during the middle of when she was in Year Ten. She endured those spine-chilling stares and extra help that he would give her whenever he could for two very long years. Her parents didn't seem to notice the dark fascination that he had over her and encouraged her to continue History after the GCSE course was finished. Anne had so hoped that she wouldn't have him during Sixth Form so imagine her horror when she had landed in his class…again. Anne was terrified of him.

"Well you haven't put enough detail for the first question," Anne flinched inwardly as his cold voice pierced the silence and held her breath as he leaned over her to take her pen and begin writing on her notebook.

Sephiroth felt electricity shoot through his body when his fingertips met her hand while Anne felt goosebumps crawl over hers. Sephiroth paused after writing a few notes down to help Anne and observed how the young teenager was shivering violently.

"Anne, are you cold?" he asked and brushed two fingers down her soft warm neck.

Anne yelped when his icy fingers came into contact with her skin for the second time and shuffled away.

"No, no, no, I'm fine, please don't do that again!" she said quickly and Sephiroth laughed.

"There is no need to be so jumpy," he said glancing at the clock.

Anne took a look at the time herself and whimpered. Forty-five minutes left of detention.

"Come closer, Anne," Sephiroth beckoned her closer "Come and tell me what you're stuck on."

He smiled comfortingly and Anne swallowed harshly before shuffling closer to see the question from the textbook.

* * *

"Please, mum, I beg for you to find a History tutor for me," Anne said as she chased her mother around the kitchen "I'll be a good girl, I'll tidy up my room more often, I'll get a Saturday job, I can even start cooking some meals so you can put up your feet once in a while!"

"Oh, Anne, please stop being such a nuisance," Mrs Lockhart sighed and Anne whined more "Look, if you want extra help with your History, I can always ask Mr Dux to come round and give you private lessons."

"NO!" Anne practically screamed in alarm and cringed to see what it might be like to have her creepy paedophilic teacher here "No, please, mum. I want someone else, Mr Dux makes everything so confusing…"

"Now, Anne, remember what grade you got in History because of Mr Dux's extra help?"

Anne froze, staring at her mother from across the dining table and sighed in defeat.

"An A*…" she grumbled.

"There, if you want extra help again then go and ask Mr Dux, I'm sure he'll say yes."

Oh, and Anne was absolutely positive that her History teacher, who she was convinced had a dark obsession over her, would say yes too. Silenced, Anne hunched her shoulders and moodily skulked into the living room. Tifa had just come back from her martial arts training and lay across the sofa, dabbing her forehead with her towel.

"Can I sit on the sofa please?" Anne asked and Tifa sat up to give her some room.

"What's up?" Tifa asked and ruffled her little sister's hair.

"I want to have private History lessons so I could try and avoid detentions," Anne mumbled sulkily "But mum won't go and look for a tutor for me."

"Well why not ask Mr Dux?"

Anne spluttered and threw her hands up in the air.

"I've had the same conversation with mum, I won't have it with you!" she snapped.

"OK, OK," Tifa said as she shuffled away "Hey, how about I ask Cloud? He's good at History."

"Thanks but I don't want to be a burden," Anne mumbled "Plus he's your boyfriend. You use him."

"I will be using him but I'll use him for your benefit," Tifa winked "And he'll do it for free."

"Well…" Anne hummed and stared into space for a couple of seconds "I guess I'm more comfortable around him than around Mr Dux or a stranger…"

"What's wrong with your History teacher anyway?" Tifa asked with a confused frown.

"I'm afraid that he might take advantage of me," Anne mumbled and shuddered at the disturbing thought.

Tifa laughed and slapped Anne on the shoulder.

"Oh, Anne don't worry about it," she said "He's a teacher and he won't take advantage of you."

"Tifa," Anne stared at her sister seriously "Have you _met _this man? Have you even had a lesson with him? All my classmates can vouch that he has a thing for me!"

"Anne, stop flattering yourself," Tifa said with a tired sigh "It's not just about you. I highly doubt that a full grown man would even take a slight interest in you this early in your life."

"But!"

"Look, this is getting ridiculous," Tifa grabbed the TV remote to flick the television on "Just forget about it, I'll text Cloud in the morning and we'll arrange some private lessons, OK?"

Anne remained silent as she watched the reality show that was on at the moment with her sister, sitting further back into the sofa with a soft pout. Why wouldn't any of her family believe her?

* * *

Sephiroth lay across his sofa, a glass of red wine in his left hand while he clasped a photo in his right. He smiled darkly as he drew small circles with his thumb around Anne's face.

"You really are an angel sent from heaven," he murmured before taking a dainty sip from his glass "What I would do to clip your wings and keep you forever…"

He licked his lips as he remembered the brief contact that they had earlier that evening. How he yearned for her to touch his face, run her tiny fingers through his hair and hug him like he was the only thing that mattered in her existence. What would it take to have those stunning blood red eyes look up at him with adoration and wonder instead of fear and distrust? What would it take to have her permission to run his fingers through her hair? To have her in his lap as they went through the classwork and homework together? Sephiroth knew there was something special ever since she gave him a smile. It was a beautiful smile. She smiled out of pride when he confirmed that she got a question right and didn't stop smiling until the end of the lesson. Sephiroth rarely saw her smile nowadays. He often wondered why. And now looking into this photo where she was smiling bashfully to the camera, it aroused him.

"Anne…"

Sephiroth let his hand slide down to his stimulated anatomy between the folds of his dressing gown and slowly began to stroke himself. He smiled as he imagined tiny hands pleasuring him, those twinkling eyes staring up at him as he would be lost in the mist of raw pleasure that every human body craved.

"Soon we shall be together," he whispered to Anne's photo "Together. Just you and me."


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud and Anne sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table, Anne staring blankly at the sheets spread out in front of her and Cloud with his elbows propped up on the table, his hands supporting his face as he watched her.

"I don't get it," Anne said after a while and Cloud felt like he was going to smack himself.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I can't read your writing," Anne bluntly said and Cloud sighed.

"What is it that you can't read?"

Anne turned one of the sheets to show him and pointed to one of the messy scribbles. Cloud grumbled under his breath as he began explaining to her what he was trying to write about and pushed some questions over to her so she could go over what they had been going through during the past hour. Cloud sat back and tilted his head curiously, watching her as she began reading the questions, twiddling with a strand of hair idly. He hadn't spent much time with Anne because he had only really been around Tifa. When was the last time he had seen Anne anyway? Two years? Three years? More? He had only started dating Tifa when they were fifteen so he'd been around for four years. Still, he noticed how much Anne has grown up. That flat chest had grown large breasts, not like Tifa's but Cloud reckoned that Anne's body hasn't stopped growing yet. Her hair had gotten longer too. Cloud remembered that her hair went past her shoulders when she was younger, she could sit on it now.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?" Cloud shook himself out of his reverie to look at Anne.

"Why did Major Seito decide to march his army through the marshes instead of around?"

Cloud smiled warmly and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

"But it's one of the questions that you've set me!"

"Anne, no-one knows why he decided to march through the marshes," Cloud calmly explained "It's unknown. Write that down in your own words."

Anne stared at him blankly before finally getting the answer and blushed, hastily scribbling down the answer in her own words. Cloud chuckled softly and folded his arms while watching her write. The blush across her face was just too cute, why couldn't Tifa blush more often? His fingers twitched softly when he wondered how soft her cheeks were compared to Tifa's. Heck, now seeing how she had grown up similar to Tifa, Cloud just wanted to compare the sisters now. Their hair length was more or less the same, Anne's eyes seemed brighter than Tifa's, Tifa had a more of a build in her body than Anne and she had developed much more than Anne but Anne's face looked much prettier than Tifa's…

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm finished."

"OK," Cloud reached over to take the papers off her.

Anne gathered up the note pages and paused.

"I wouldn't mind visiting the salt marshes," she said "They're not that far away from here, are they?"

"Not by bike," Cloud nodded "I could take you next week perhaps?"

Anne's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"I would love that," she said with a warm smile that seemed to paralyze Cloud to the spot.

That's right, Cloud had rarely seen Anne smile before when she was younger. And what a beautiful smile it was. Cloud felt…achieved to see that smile and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Alright, we'll go next Saturday," he nodded.

"Will Tifa want to come too?"

Cloud froze at the mention of Tifa and frowned.

"Well…you might feel like a third wheel if we're together," he shrugged and Anne smiled brightly, waving it off.

"I'll ask one of my friends to come along too," she said and Cloud shrugged thoughtfully.

"Well your sister never liked history, maybe she won't want to come?" he suggested.

"Oh, she'll go anywhere as long as you two are together!" Anne smirked deviously.

"Uh…"

Truth to be told, Cloud wanted to spend a bit more time with Anne alone. Just as friends, of course, Cloud was not going to cheat on Tifa. He wasn't that kind of guy. With a brief pause, staring into her eyes, Cloud smiled and shrugged.

"We'll see next week," he decided "I need to go. I'll tell you how you've done with the questions next week too."

"OK!" Anne nodded brightly and walked with him out of the house then gave him a hug "Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud hesitated before hugging her back.

"Hey, we can always nip down to the slums to see what's in the market," he offered and Anne grimaced.

"I'd rather not," she murmured "I hate crowds."

Actually, she was afraid to leave the house. Yep, ever since a very scary encounter with her History teacher in the slums, Anne refused to ever set foot outside of the house unless she had three friends around to protect her. Cloud frowned and tilted his head.

"Anne, it won't be rush hour now," he explained "There won't be any crowds."

"Yeah well, crowds are easily formed down in the slum markets," Anne said as she shifted on the spot, her eyes darting up and down the streets warily.

Cloud spotted that action and so did the unseen Sephiroth who stood by his window in his home opposite Anne's home. Sephiroth sipped his coffee with narrowed eyes. He didn't move into the house opposite Anne's on purpose, that was just a simple coincidence that turned out to be a pleasurable one. He could only see Anne's elder sister's bedroom window, the living room window and the parents' bedroom window. It proved to be a disappointment when Sephiroth saw this but seeing Anne early in the morning, sleepy and tired with her hair dishevelled and matted, made it worthwhile. He wouldn't mind waking up every morning to have her looking like that in his arms. Perhaps slightly more dishevelled than she looked now… When he saw Anne give Cloud, Cloud had been a pupil of his before, a hug he couldn't help but wonder the relationship between them. He had this nagging feeling that Cloud had a girlfriend already but the way this young man looked at _his _Anne disturbed him. Anne then looked in his direction and he realised that he had absent-mindedly stepped out of his hiding place and into clear view of the girl. She let out a terrified scream, pointing to him and slamming the door closed. Cloud stumbled back when the wooden surface smacked him right in his nose. He rubbed it with a confused frown and turned around to see what she was pointing at. Sephiroth by that time had stepped out of view and Cloud only saw the house opposite Anne's.

"That was…strange," he commented as he turned back to the door.

* * *

"No, no, no, that wasn't him," Anne paced around in circles in her room, hands clenched on either side of her head and her chest heaved to take in deep breaths "No, it can't be him, I'm just going crazy because of him, that was just a trick of the mind…"

Her footsteps slowed as she stared at her carpet, breathing heavily. She then ran into Tifa's bedroom and stared out of the window and at the window that she swore she had seen her History teacher standing at. When she didn't see anyone she took a steady breath and sighed.

"No, of course, it was just…"

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her History teacher in the window opposite the one she was at, in his bedroom. He turned and Anne saw that he had unbuttoned his shirt, exposing some of his chest. He smiled at her when he saw her, walking to his window and opening it. Anne immediately opened her windows.

"Why are you living opposite me?!" she demanded loudly in the empty street.

Sephiroth smiled as he leaned out of his.

"This is just a mere coincidence, Anne," he said calmly.

"Yeah, right, move out!" Anne demanded rather shrilly "Move out and get a house far, far away from here!"

"Anne, you look panicked. Would you like to come over and calm down over a cup of tea?"

"NO!"

Anne slammed the windows shut, drew the curtains and ran into her own bedroom to throw herself under her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

This was nuts. Her freaking stalking creepy strict history teacher was living opposite her. How creepy was that? Oh dear lord, what if her mother finds out and invites him over for tea?! Anne shuddered to herself as she imagined it. Her teacher sitting next to her in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and a hand probably up her skirt.

"NO!"

"Anne?"

Anne abruptly dropped her script as she came to her senses. Everyone in the Drama Room was staring at her, making her cheeks go bright red.

"Right, heh…" she muttered as she grabbed her script and cleared her throat "Wrong line…"

* * *

Sephiroth watched from his sitting room as Anne returned home, only seeing her for two seconds as she ran inside. He chuckled at the way she did so. It was cute to think she was terrified of him. She was like a paranoid little rabbit, the moment she hears, sniffs or senses the slither of danger, even if it might not be harmless at all, she would run to safety. Sephiroth, as the hunter, just had to be careful in catching her.

"Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run," he chanted under his breath as he stirred his tea idly "Run until you tire yourself out and then the hunter will have his prey without any mess…"

He smirked and took a sip of his tea, closing his eyes while breathing in the herbal scent with a satisfied smile.

"Best to have an unharmed prey to keep."

* * *

"Mum, I want to move out, please!" Anne begged as she chased her mum up and down the house as her mum had a basket of laundry in her arms, gathering up dirty clothes "Please, I won't even move out that far! I could rent an apartment together with one of my friends, like Asa or Bianca, please, mum!"

"Anne, you're too young!" Mrs Lockhart said as Anne continued to tail her to the laundry room at the back of the house "I don't approve of you moving out at such a young age."

"I'm seventeen, going on eighteen! Please, mum!"

"You can't even clean your room up!" Mrs Lockhart shoved one of Anne's bra into her face.

"I take my time," Anne muttered.

"And how will you be able to pay off rent for an apartment?"

"I'll share with someone else and get a job!" Anne shrugged.

"And how are you going to get a job, young lady?"

"Hey, I'm sure the people at Midgar Museum can give me a part time job of some sort! And if not there, perhaps in the library."

"Nope, not good enough."

"Oh come on, I can sacrifice going to university."

"No," Mrs Lockhart snapped as she slammed the washing machine door after putting the washing in "You, young lady, are going to university."

"I've told you before, I'm not interested!" Anne whined as the washing machine began moving when it was turned on.

"You won't get a good job if you don't go to university."

"But I can do something different! Like perhaps opening a business or be a traveller! Or even better, a bounty hunter! I can earn money by killing monsters and getting monster parts to sell!"

"Young lady, only boys do that," Mrs Lockhart barked as she went into the kitchen "You're an intelligent girl, Anne. Why waste that when you can get a good job which you'll be happy with and meet a nice man to be your husband?"

"I just want to move out," Anne mumbled as she sat down by the kitchen table.

"Why? Am I not looking after you properly?"

"You are!"

"Then why this sudden idea?!"

Anne stared at her, biting her lip.

"The man who lives opposite us gives me the creeps," she murmured "And obviously we can't convince him to move, you're happy staying here, I'm perfectly old enough to move out."

"You are not," Mrs Lockhart placed her hands on her hips "Why can't you live with this man living across the road?"

"I really can't, he gives me the creeps and I have this feeling he might rape me in my sleep."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Ignore him."

"I really, really can't."

"You know, I'll go over and see who this man is."

"No!"

Anne chased her mum to the front door, skidding to a halt at the door and could only watch in horror as Mrs Lockhart crossed the street and arrived at her History teacher's door, knocking rather loudly. She retreated upstairs and stared out of Tifa's bedroom window with wide and alarmed blood red eyes. She watched her mother exclaim in surprise as Mr Dux came out and greeted her. They talked and talked and Anne caught her history teacher's hungry gaze meet with hers when Mrs Lockhart began rambling on and on. That dark smirk crept onto his face and Anne ducked out of view. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened. There was no way that her mother was going to let her move out now.

"Anne dear!" Mrs Lockhart called as she returned "Mr Dux has agreed to join us for dinner tonight!"

_Dear Gaia, NO!_

"Anne! Come down and say hello!"

Anne ran into her bedroom, locking the door and pushing her wardrobe in front of it. She hid under her bed, curling up into a tight ball.

* * *

Sephiroth smiled as he heard Anne's bedroom door slam shut. How cute. Mrs Lockhart sighed tiredly.

"Honestly, that girl," she sighed as she led him into the kitchen "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Sephiroth sat down by the kitchen table as she switched the kettle on to make some tea.

"She's an enigmatic young woman," he commented.

"Yes, very stubborn too," Mrs Lockhart sighed "She has the craziest ideas sometimes. Like there's someone at school who's going to kidnap and rape her."

Sephiroth laughed with her.

"She could write some classic novels with imagination like that," he commented.

"Oh, she used to write but I managed to stop that habit," Mrs Lockhart smiled "She needs to focus more on her work, get into a good university and settle down with a nice handsome man."

Sephiroth hummed thoughtfully, thinking that he wouldn't mind being that man. He smiled warmly to Mrs Lockhart as she poured the water into the mugs.

"Well, why can't you let your daughter let herself enjoy some time on her own and her imagination?" Sephiroth suggested.

"Oh, the child shouldn't let her dreams grow too much," Mrs Lockhart grimaced "She'll be in the gutter if she thinks she'll be able to cope on her own. Four years in university should help her grow up and she should have found a career to follow, someone to settle down with and living in reality."

Sephiroth just listened to Mrs Lockhart ramble on and on about what her daughter must do when she grows up. He stared up the stairs thoughtfully, wondering if Anne might be happier if he took her into his care. Stirring his tea lazily, he remembered that he had to visit his father soon. Perhaps this weekend, or maybe tonight? Sephiroth grimaced to himself as he continued pretending to be listening to Anne's mother. The nurse said he wasn't going to make it any longer, the man was getting older. There was a fairly good inheritance, including his father's mansion in Wutai and a few million Gil in the bank, lined up for him but he hadn't really thought of a use for that… Sephiroth's head suddenly flashed an image of him and Anne living in Wutai and he'd be able to go and get a job at Wutai University which will pay him more than working at a secondary school. Anne would be able to do what she liked if they lived together which meant no nagging from her mother about how she should live her life. She would be free.

Sephiroth smiled kindly as he received a biscuit from Mrs Lockhart for his tea. He continued plotting right in front of her, putting on the act of pretending to listen. He would have to move to a different school when his father died, which should be during the Easter holidays, so Anne would lower her guard. After that he will take her to Wutai after moving and getting a job, right before the start of the academic year. Details of getting her over to Wutai will be confirmed when the time comes. Sipping his tea thoughtfully, Sephiroth decided to get to know Anne a bit more.

"I think Anne is still struggling a little bit with the new syllabus," Sephiroth said once he found a gap in between Mrs Lockhart's conversation "I suggest that I give her tutoring lessons seeming as I live only opposite you."

"Oh that's a brilliant idea!" Mrs Lockhart exclaimed "Oh, Anne will be pleased! She's always loved History!"

"I think Saturdays would be a good day to tutor her," Sephiroth proposed "Starting tomorrow, ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh that's brilliant. Anne hardly gets out of the house nowadays."

"So it's agreed."

Sephiroth smiled widely. He looked forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"I refuse to go into that madman's house!"

"He kindly offered to spend his time to tutor you privately and he's not even charging any Gil!"

"I am staying here!"

"I've had it with your attitude towards your education, young lady!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET RAPED!"

* * *

Despite Anne's vigorous arguing against going into her History teacher's abode, Mrs Lockhart just wouldn't listen to her. Soon enough she was on his doorstep equipped with a notepad and pen, ready for her first tutoring session in hell. Anne stared at the notepad, silently wishing that it was bigger and heavier than it was so she could knock out her History teacher and run as far as possible. Could she run now? No, not with her mother by the kitchen window, watching her every move. Anne felt really uncomfortable and her stomach was going to churn her up breakfast and send it back up her throat so she could spoil his front door. Anne nearly fainted when the door abruptly clicked and swung open. She shivered as Sephiroth towered over her with a satisfied smile.

"Anne, come in," he said and stepped back to let her in.

Anne's legs didn't move. She refused to move one inch and enter her teacher's home. Sephiroth tilted his head as he watched her expectantly. Anne felt the burning glare of her mother's eyes focused on the back of her head and forced her legs to work. Like a robot, she marched into the house and the sound of the door closing sounded louder than it should.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

No! Don't accept anything from teachers that might want to rape you! But as soon as Anne opened her mouth to reject…

"I got a new brew recently, why don't you try it?"

Anne stared as she realised that he had made the offer rhetorical, he was going to be making her a cup of tea whether she liked it or not. Closing her mouth slowly she stood rooted to the spot as Sephiroth went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Anne heard the kettle boiling and Sephiroth came back out.

"Let's go to the living room," he smiled and placed a hand on her back.

"I can get there by myself!" Anne suddenly said, jumping at the contact and running into the living room, seating herself on the sofa.

Sephiroth chuckled, loving her adorable reactions to him.

"Now, I suggest for us to go ahead of the class," he said as he came over "So let's skip the Battle of Kalm and go straight to the early days of the tribes in Cosmo Canyon."

"But isn't that favouritism, sir?" Anne asked and jumped to the other side of the sofa once Sephiroth sat next to her.

"No, it's being considerate about my students," Sephiroth smiled kindly "You are doing brilliantly in the Battle of Kalm now, the lesson would be too short if we went through the topic."

He pushed a textbook over towards her.

"Read Chapter 5, page 54," he said and left to go to the kitchen.

Anne shakily picked the textbook up and turned to page 54. The words just seemed to lie there on the page instead of picking up and registering in her brain. She was shaking like a leaf and found that she couldn't concentrate without imaging her traumatizing dark rape and brutal murder. She jumped when a teacup was set down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Here, this will calm you down," Sephiroth smiled and Anne shook her head.

"I can't, I'm f-fine, I've had a d-drink before I came…" she stuttered.

"I insist, it will warm you up as well."

Anne stared at the cup of tea warily. She didn't trust him at all but she could smell how fragrant the tea was from her position. She carefully picked up the cup of tea and pressed it to her lips, drinking. It was sweet so she eventually drank all of it. Sephiroth began talking once she set the cup down and she tried to focus on the textbook. Slowly, Sephiroth's voice began to go deep and distorted and Anne frowned when the words began mixing together and she began to feel rather dizzy. She looked up, trying to blink away the blur in her eyes. The last thing she heard and saw before she went into darkness was:

"Are you alright, Anne?" Sephiroth's figure loomed over her and Anne flinched when she felt his cold hand cup her cheek.

Sephiroth grinned in delight as Anne went limp and fell right into his arms. He cradled her and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He didn't expect her to drink all of it but it meant that the drug would last longer. He had about two hours until she started waking up. He leaned down and kissed her brow.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he smiled and turned her around to her front and pulled her top up.

He took her bra size and measured her sizes, noting them down on his notepad. He would order her new clothes for her when they moved into their new home. Sephiroth knew what products she used to wash her hair so that wasn't a problem. He picked her up and went upstairs to his bedroom, lying with her and cradling her into his arms and nuzzling her.

"So warm," he murmured and smirked "So vulnerable…"

He pressed his clothed erection against her and smirked.

"Mine…"

* * *

Anne woke up on the sofa with Sephiroth in an armchair, her head was still spinning but her alarm bells were ringing in her head loud and clear. She propped herself onto her elbows and stared at him in alarm.

"You drugged me!" she accused straight off the bat.

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to me?" Anne jumped straight off the sofa and began patting herself up and down frantically.

"I did nothing, Anne. Did you get any sleep last night? You suddenly dropped off to sleep when we began the session."

"You drugged me and you did something to me!" Anne accused and ran out in a panic.

Sephiroth sighed and leaned back, watching her high tail herself to the slums market. He closed his eyes and smirked, lacing his fingers together.

"Yes, I drugged you," he murmured "Yes, I may have taken advantage of you…"

He pulled out pictures of her naked body in his bed with a smirk.

"But who will believe you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Anne wanted to scream. She wanted to shout and cry. She wanted to steal a gun from the weapons stall so she could kill her creepy history teacher. That's where she had found herself. Staring at all the fancy weapons on display, under the watchful eye of the stall owner.

"You alright, little missy?" he asked and Anne nodded.

"I want to be a bounty hunter when I'm a bit older," she replied.

"Ah, well, you've got to be eighteen for that profession," the burly man chuckled "How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Seventeen," Anne gave him an annoyed look "Eighteen in January."

"You certainly act and look younger," he chuckled again and Anne huffed, fingering one of the rifles.

"Can I take lessons in using these things?" she asked.

"Not with guns, I'm afraid," he shrugged, wiping some crumbs off his bushy moustache "Could give you a couple of lessons with a pepper spray though."

"No, that won't do," Anne sighed then looked over at the swords "What about them?"

"Nope, but maybe a small dagger…" the man hummed.

"Hm…how much are your daggers?" Anne asked whilst tilting her head to the side.

"Six hundred Gil," the man replied and Anne sighed softly in frustration.

"I only get forty Gil every month…" she muttered.

"Tell you what, you might be able to do a couple of bounty jobs in the slum with a Materia bracer," the man shrugged and tossed her one loaded with Ice and Fire Materia "You can borrow this one for today and you can pay a hundred Gil later."

"You're trusting me with this?" Anne yelped as she managed to catch the bracer.

"I'll put even a little girl like you on a wanted list," the man pulled a serious face and Anne swallowed as she clasped the Materia bracer on her wrist.

After testing the Materia, Anne thanked him and ran off to the bounty hunter board in the centre of the slums. She began looking for a reward that offered over a hundred Gil and her finger led to a simple monster killing in the slums. Her finger bumped into someone else's. She froze when she recognized the fingerless glove and looked up.

"Luka!" she gasped.

Luka smiled down at her and Anne swore she could have melted. Luka was so beautiful. Who could not love his bright silver eyes and his lustrous black hair? He was so toned as well, all the girls simply adored him and Anne admired him in their Drama class. He was such a good actor.

"Good morning, Anne," he smiled and saw her bracer "Oh? Are you hoping to get into the bounty hunter profession?"

"Well, I was finding a possible way to defend myself and to get enough money for a dagger, I could do a few jobs with this Materia bracer that I borrowed off the weapons stall guy which I need to pay him a hundred Gil so I can keep it and do a couple of jobs in my spare time," Anne said in one breath and gasped for air.

"You're so amusing," Luka chuckled and Anne flushed brightly "Would you like any help?"

Anne took a look at his large black broadsword that he held.

"You're eighteen, aren't you?" she remembered "It must have cost quite a bit to buy that sword."

"Actually it's my dad's," Luka chuckled and lifted it over his shoulder "He got it from Wutai when he married my mother."

"Wow…" Anne murmured in awe.

Luka smiled to himself. A lot of girls had this reaction to him when he talked about himself. Anne was the only one who seemed to listen.

"So…I guess you'll pass that down to your son in time?" Anne suggested with the tilt of her head.

"Or daughter, if she wants it," Luka shrugged.

Anne looked dazed about the fact he wasn't as sexist as other boys. Luka smirked deviously.

"Let's go on a job together," he suggested and picked one from the top of the board.

Anne looked at it and balked.

"There have been multiple sightings of Tongas in the slums?" she whispered.

"We'll be able to split the money," Luka said "Five hundred between us is two hundred and fifty Gil each."

"Luka, you're so generous," Anne looked up at him with sparkly eyes.

Luka admired this look to Anne briefly before leading her further into the slums.

* * *

Cloud was at motorbike maintenance station when he saw Anne walking alongside a stranger. He was going to go up to them and say hi when he saw the glow in Anne's face as she talked to this strange boy. She was wearing a Materia bracer which struck Cloud as odd. Anne didn't know how to use Materia…did she? Cloud folded his arms and leaned by the wall of the station, watching them go by. He didn't miss the way Anne's hand swung and somehow got caught in the boy's.

"Mr Strife, sir?"

Cloud grunted in acknowledgement when the man said his bike was ready and paid him the right amount of money. He got onto it and revved his engine. He drove after Anne and the boy, stopping when he had caught up.

"Hello, Anne," he smiled and Anne smiled back.

"Hi, Cloud," she said "This is Luka."

"Nice to meet you," Luka smiled in a friendly manner.

"The feeling is mutual," Cloud nodded "So, Anne, are you ready to go to the salt marshes?"

"Oh, sorry, Cloud," Anne's cheeks flushed in embarrassment "But I need to earn a bit of money so I can keep this bracer. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Salt marshes?" Luka raised his eyebrows "I need to go there for a Biology project."

"Oh, we could go together!" Anne chirruped happily "Me, Tifa, Cloud and Luka, it would be a double date if Luka and I were going out."

She giggled at her little joke and Luka chuckled a little bit. Cloud smiled politely.

"We'll see," he said and drove off.

* * *

"I got a Materia bracer!" Anne chanted as she and Luka got off the train and began going to Anne's home "And a hundred and fifty Gil in the bank! I'll have a dagger in no time!"

Luka chuckled.

"…You know, we could be partners," he offered.

"Really?" Anne looked up at him and paused on the street.

"Sure," Luka nodded "We could take on harder jobs and get more money."

"That would be great!" Anne smiled then faltered "Oh, what's my mother going to think?"

"Just say that you're saving up for university fees," Luka shrugged after hearing the story about Anne's mother.

"She'll say that bounty hunting's too dangerous," Anne groaned.

"Well tell her to go suck on a lemon."

They laughed together and when they got to Anne's house, Luka couldn't help but give a small kiss on Anne's head.

"You're like a cute little sister," he grinned when he realised what he had done.

Anne looked somewhat disheartened but smiled back anyway.

"See you tomorrow?" Luka tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

As Luka left, Anne couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh. An action not missed by the glowering history teacher on the other side of the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Sephiroth was conflicted on what he should feel at the moment. He was enraged when he saw Anne had returned home after fleeing his house to see that arrogant little brat place his lips upon her head. He never liked Luka, he was from a rather wealthy family but was kicked out of his old school when he beat up a couple of boys for trying it on with his twin sister, Luna. Luna left the school as well because they often caused trouble when they were apart. Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he watched the delinquent walk off and Anne seemed to swoon after him. Luka was no good for Anne! He was trouble, cocky and a sneaky little playboy! Sephiroth suddenly didn't want to leave the school for the university place in Wutai, in case Luka tried it on with Anne.

However, his father had just passed away earlier this afternoon. Once the will has been read out, Sephiroth should be able to take his inheritance, leave the school and move to Wutai where he could prepare for Anne moving in with him. Sephiroth felt relieved, anxious and excited. There were two weeks until the Easter holidays, plenty of time to prepare. Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head and stirring his tea.

"It's alright," he whispered to himself to calm down "Anne may be naïve but she will be safe."

Yes, with her Asperger Syndrome Anne may be tricked by Luka but she won't give herself to him easily. Even if it does look like she has a massive crush on the good for nothing negligent. Sephiroth pulled out a picture of Anne and sighed happily as he saw those sparkling red eyes.

"Everything will be alright," he murmured with a nod.

* * *

Tifa smirked as Anne sighed again, stirring her spaghetti around thoughtfully. Anne had those dreamy eyes. The same dreamy eyes Tifa once possessed when Cloud had asked her out for the first time. Their mother was out with her new boyfriend so the two sisters were alone at home with the dinner they made together. Tifa was aware that their mother was a bit wary if Anne ever got into a relationship, the poor girl was delicate with her Asperger Syndrome. But Tifa was sure Anne found someone nice, caring and understanding if she was this much in a state.

"Hey, Anne," she said and Anne broke out of her reverie "Who is it?"

"Hm?"

"You can tell me," Tifa teased and Anne blinked at her blankly.

"Tell you what?"

Tifa snickered, she loved messing around with Anne's little head.

"Who are you daydreaming about?"

Anne's cheeks flushed and she looked down with burning cheeks.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out Zerenity's character a bit more but…I can't seem to concentrate," she pouted.

"And why's that?"

Anne then told her about her day with getting the Materia bracer and taking on small bounty hunter jobs.

"Well, thank goodness you're not injured!" Tifa said and doubled checked to see that Anne was indeed unharmed "How about I come with you next time? I understand why you would like to carry a dagger around, you can never be too careful."

"It's fine, Tifa," Anne seemed thrilled to hear Tifa's support "Luka's my partner, he's really good at fighting and defending."

"Luka?"

Tifa frowned and Anne's stomach dropped.

"Luka Kelly?"

Anne nodded warily and Tifa groaned.

"Oh, Anne!" she murmured.

"I know you don't like him!" Anne snapped as she stood up and Tifa blinked in surprise "But…he's really nice, Tifa. Luna is a very good friend too and I know he isn't all that bad."

"But he's such a playboy!" Tifa argued "He tried hitting on me once! He'll go for any good looking girl and you're just vulnerable!"

"I'm not so vulnerable with my Materia bracer!" Anne flexed her fingers "I can take care of myself. Please, Tifa."

"I don't know…" Tifa grimaced.

"He's got a Biology project over at the salt marshes," Anne suddenly spoke "Cloud said he'd take us to see the salt marshes for a History trip and it's been a while since he took you on a date so how about you get to know Luka and spend some time with Cloud at the same time?"

Tifa paused for a minute, swaying as the information spun around her head and sighed.

"Alright, I'll call Cloud and ask," she said "Just be careful around Luka. I worry for you."

Anne grinned and hugged Tifa happily. Tifa smiled softly but still felt a bit uneasy about Luka.

* * *

Anne held her breath when she saw Luka waiting outside for their History class. He gave her a smile and the colour increased in Anne's cheeks. Luka walked over to her and Anne bit her lip when her heartbeat began racing excitedly. She smelt his deodorant and looked up at him shyly.

"Good morning, Anne," he smiled and Anne felt the stares from other girls.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled back.

"Good morning, Luka," she replied as cool as possible.

Anne felt her neck sweat when she heard whispers from some of the younger years. Luka didn't just walk up to any girl to say good morning. The only girl he had a personal relationship with was Luna and Anne wanted to just back away.

"Anne!"

Anne turned and giggled as Luna hugged her.

"I want to see the totally cool Materia bracer Luka's been telling me about," she said and Anne scoffed.

"It's not totally cool," she said.

"Oh yeah, I need help with understanding Lady Selena's marriage to Lord Damon, I'll be steamed alive if my grades drop in History!" Luna moaned as Sephiroth's last class walked out of his classroom and everyone stepped to the side for them to get past.

"How about you sit next to us for today?" Luka suggested and Anne gasped.

"But that would be violating the seating plan!"

Sephiroth hated any form of violations. But Luka shrugged.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure Jade won't mind."

Luka and Anne looked at Jade, who normally sat between the twins. Jade caught their look, looked at Anne and smirked, winking.

"Just remember to use protection," she said and Anne spluttered whilst the twins laughed.

* * *

The register was done, the lesson plan was up and everything else was ready for the start of the lesson. But when Sephiroth looked up, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the jade green eyes belonging to Jade rather than the blood coloured eyes belonging to Anne.

"Miss Brown?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are you not in your seat?"

"Anne wanted to sit next to her new boyfriend~!" Jade teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Anne spluttered and sunk down into her seat.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he saw Anne wedged between the Kelly twins at the back row. Setting his jaw, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I will let it slide," he said and opened his eyes to see the surprised looks of his students "After all, these next two weeks will be my last in this school."

"You're leaving, sir?!"

There was an outburst of chatter and Sephiroth's eyes located the relieved look Anne's face held and forced back a smirk. Her guard was lowered, she may now relaxed and Sephiroth can quietly and smoothly sweep her away when the moment was right. Sephiroth lowered his eyes where he could see Anne's thumbnail picture in the register. Only six more months.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cloud!"

Cloud smiled as he pushed his goggles up as Anne ran happily out of the house to greet him. He ruffled the younger girl's hair as she began talking about what they were going to do when they were at the salt marshes. It had taken a couple of weeks but they're finally going off to the salt marshes for a visit. Cloud saw Tifa coming out in her beige outfit that he quite liked since they got together in Nibelheim. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, am I carrying you both behind me?" he asked as the Tifa combed through Anne's hair briefly with her fingers.

"I don't see why I can take Anne."

The group looked up to see Luka arriving with his motorbike. Cloud raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, you call that a motorbike?" he taunted and Tifa giggled.

"Well I'm not compensating for anything," Luka answered back with a shrug which made Tifa giggle louder.

"…What?"

Cloud saw the very blank look on Anne's face as she didn't understand what Luka was hinting at. Luka opened his mouth to explain but Tifa slapped a hand on Anne's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," she said, protecting her little sister's innocence "Are you sure you can't take me with you instead?"

"Tifa!" Anne whined and pushed her hand off her shoulder "I can go with Luka, it's not like he'll do anything on the way there."

Anne walked up to Luka who handed her a helmet. Cloud grimaced sheepishly as he realised he didn't use helmets but Tifa didn't seem to mind too much as she got onto Fenrir behind him and hugged his waist. Anne, after getting the helmet on with Luka's help, got on behind Luka and hugged his waist. Luka revved his engine and gave a smirk to Cloud.

"Race ya," he said before speeding away, making Anne let out a loud scream in surprise.

Cloud and Tifa coughed in the fumes he left behind and Cloud revved his engine.

"Hold on," he said to Tifa before racing after Luka.

* * *

Luka eventually slowed down when they reached outside of Midgar when he lost sight of Cloud and Tifa. Anne seemed to relax a little as she sensed the change in speed and hit a tiny fist into his back.

"Don't scare me like that!" she whined.

Luka chuckled and squeezed her wrist that was around him comfortingly.

"Don't worry, it's alright," he assured her and he felt Anne shake her head as she sighed.

She rested her head on his back as he steered through the fields and saw them approaching Kalm.

"We can stop and wait for them there," he said "Your sister seemed pretty protective over you."

"Hn, it's because I have Asperger Syndrome," Anne scowled "And I'm a bit dense."

"Asperger Syndrome, huh?" Luka muttered "My mother has that."

"Really?"

Luka noted how Anne tightened her grip around his chest and smiled.

"Yes, she wasn't that affected but she did have trouble finding someone to settle down with because no-one understood her."

They arrived just outside of Kalm and Luka looked down at Anne as she tried to get the helmet off. He helped her undo the clasp and took the helmet off. His fingers lingered underneath her chin and Anne looked up at him with those innocent red eyes. A light blush went across her cheeks and he reached out to feel her soft skin that was warm to touch. An engine revving loudly made them jump apart and they saw Cloud and Tifa approaching them. Anne giggled and Luka smirked to himself as he took his helmet off.

* * *

Tifa watched as Anne stirred her milkshake and watched Luka outside fuelling his motorbike with Cloud. Tifa wasn't sure how to feel, Anne looked absolutely smitten with Luka. Tifa clenched her fists. She was still uneasy about Luka.

"Anne, why Luka?" she asked which made Anne snap her gaze to her.

Anne blushed and shrugged.

"Well, I've known him for a while now, Luna is a good friend and he's so nice," Anne sighed and sipped her milkshake daintily "And he's good looking too."

"Please, the guy has tattoos on his arms!" Tifa scowled at the black inked biceps.

"Those are traditional warrior tattoos that Luka's father had done to him when he was sixteen," Anne explained while holding down a growl at Tifa.

Tifa jumped when Anne's glass cracked and noted the Materia bracer that had the new Summon Materia that _Luka _gave her. Tifa wasn't sure which Summon it was but she didn't want to know. Anne had gotten better at mastering Materia and she even got the dagger but she was still sneaking out of the house to be with Luka.

"You know, I didn't like Cloud very much when you started to go out with him," Anne growled and Tifa slightly backed away from Anne, Anne was prone to lashing out when she got too angry "But I still had to endure him coming to our place, reeking of cologne, arguing at the TV when he watched the Chocobo races and the squeaky creaking of your bed that kept me awake for half the night!"

"Oh, Gaia," Tifa muttered as she felt her face flare up and covered her eyes.

"You won't even let Luka into the house, why do you have to hate him so much?!"

The sisters yelped as Anne accidentally smashed the glass completely in her hand. Tifa stared at the bloody and wet hand in horror as Anne apologized and gave some Gil to compensate for the glass to the waitress. The door opened and Luka came in, his eyes wide.

"Oh, Anne," he said as he saw Anne grab a napkin to clean her hand up "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given you that Odin Materia."

"You gave her Odin?" Tifa stood from her place and glared Luka square into the eyes "Do you know how dangerous that is for her?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be a good Summon to start with teaching her how to use Summons," Luka said as Cloud came in.

"You want to teach her how to use Summons?" Cloud said with narrowed eyes "How could you think about that? That's really dangerous."

"Stop…" Anne whispered.

"You're bad news for Anne," Tifa pushed him "How long will you keep her until you find a new toy to play with?"

"Excuse me?" Luka frowned at her.

"Stop it."

"Luka, perhaps you should head home," Cloud suggested "I don't think it was a good idea for you to come."

"But…"

"Just get out of here!" Tifa demanded.

"Stop it!"

Tifa stumbled as a small hand smacked her around the face and left a stinging handprint on her cheek. She rubbed it and stared down at Anne as her little sister breathed harshly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am not a child!" she shouted "Why do you have to be like Mom?! I can't understand why you can't get along with Luka! I had to put up with him!"

She pointed an accusing finger at Cloud who shot the younger Lockhart a hurt look. Anne's hand curled up into a fist and her arm shook.

"It's not fair," she whispered "Why can't I have Luka as a friend? He's a good friend, my best friend even. I…I just want to have more friends, get out and socialise more. Like Mom keeps saying."

Tifa stepped back as power surged through the Materia bracer as Anne prepared to attack her. But it faded as Luka grabbed her wrist and Anne turned to Luka.

"Anne, no, don't attack your sister," he soothed and snapped the Materia bracer off.

Tifa didn't like the way Anne suddenly went all tame and rubbed her wrist softly. Luka took her hand and led her out where they mounted his bike and drove off. Cloud was about to go after them but Tifa snatched his wrist.

"Take me with you," she whispered.

* * *

Luka held Anne's hands as they ascended the rocky steps into one of the caves into the cliff. Anne knelt before Luka after they went deeper into the cave and Luka took her wrist to rub the marks from where the bracer had been.

"Anne, how often do you take your bracer off?"

Anne flinched and bowed her head.

"I keep it on all the time now…" she confessed "It's just so comfortable and I feel safe with it."

Luka took the Odin Materia out and grimaced as he held it up to the light that came from the top of the cave.

"Maybe we should go for a weaker Summon," he murmured and held the bracer up "It's not healthy to keep this on all the time, Anne. At least take it off for an eight hour break period every day."

"OK," Anne nodded sheepishly.

Luka pocketed the Odin Materia and leaned against the cave wall.

"I thought Odin would be perfect," he said "He would always look after you whenever you're in trouble, so I figured you'd be safe."

Anne bowed her head and Luka sighed.

"Can I see your hand?"

Anne held out her injured hand and Luka carefully examined the cuts.

"What did Tifa say?" he asked and Anne felt tears form in her eyes.

"She just criticised your tattoos, she still thinks you're a delinquent who wants to sleep with me then ditch me, feeling heartbroken," she muttered "It's not fair. I didn't like Cloud when she went out with him. Why can't she accept my choice in friends?"

"Maybe she's jealous, I am more handsome than Cloud after all," Luka smirked and Anne giggled, shoving him lightly.

"Luka!"

Anne's giggles echoed off the cave. She sighed softly and leaned back.

"Do you think we'd be able to manage a relationship?" she asked.

"Well, why not?" Luka shrugged "We spend a lot of time together and have a bit in common, why can't we be in a relationship?"

Anne blushed lightly and fiddled with her fingers. Luka smirked and crawled up to her, pressing her back into the cave wall.

"Anne Lockhart," he said as Anne held her breath "Will you go out with me?"

Anne giggled shyly and closed her eyes.

"No."

"What?" Luka frowned and backed away uncertainly.

Anne laughed a bit louder.

"Of course!" she giggled and hugged him "Of course I'll go out with you!"

Luka took a moment to register before hugging her back.

"Little minx," he muttered and Anne just grinned at him.

He kissed her head softly and Anne snuggled into him with a light blush.

* * *

Sephiroth ran his fingers along the wooden crate after filling it with a mattress and a pillow. A white dress hung from its place on the hook on the opposite wall with several artificial flowers, an artificial flower headband and an artificial flower bouquet. He smirked. Just a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne was in her own personal heaven for the next few months. Luka was such a romantic boyfriend. They would go on bounty missions together then afterwards he would treat her to a dinner and a walk underneath the stars. He bought her jewellery too along with little ribbons for her hair and tiny accessories to stick to her Materia bracer. Anne bought him little presents too, such has chains to attach to his sword handle, studs to go into his pierced ear and snacks. Anne was most definitely in love with Luka's smile the most. It made her feel giddy and melt, knowing that she successfully amused him. Anne also felt rather smug at the jealousy going around the school when it got out that she and Luka were an item. She felt guilty about feeling pleased at the jealous glares the other girls shot her but who could blame her? Mr Dux was long gone and Anne felt like she could conquer the world! Anne didn't realise how much weight had been lifted off her shoulders until she caught herself skipping to a History lesson. She never skipped to lessons.

Their new teacher, Miss Gainsborough, was an angel. She was lovely, understanding and she worked at a pace that Anne was comfortable with. And now Anne had the opportunity to sit with Luka, he helped her with her History work so there was no need to ask Cloud to come round to give her tuition. Granted, Anne had to go over to Luka's house which was a bit far away but she was with Luna too so the three of them could all work together on their homework. Tifa still refused to have Luka set foot into the house and Anne was still angry at her for attacking Luka and accusing him that he was intending to rape and leave her. Oh, and when their mother got involved with Anne's relationship affairs, Anne nearly screamed the house down.

"You're too young for a relationship!"

"I don't think he's the kind of boyfriend you're looking for."

"What if you get pregnant with his child?"

It was so much pressure on the poor girl. Anne wanted to make her own decisions, she wanted to take charge of her future and she wanted to be able to have a little bit more freedom. Tifa was Anne's age when she started a relationship with Cloud, Cloud was pretty much a delinquent until he actually grew up and Tifa didn't even wait for the third date to sleep with him. Anne and Luka decided to not have a sexual relationship. Anne was never keen about the idea of sex. It was painful for girls, it was intrusive for them and Anne was afraid of how she would change if she did lose her virginity. Luka was so understanding when she brought up the subject and he even suggested that they should engage in sexual intercourse if they believe that the relationship would survive to the point where they would live together. Anne felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have Luka.

"Oh, sure, you feel like the top of the world!" Tifa ranted one dinner time as she and Anne got caught up in yet another argument "But just wait until you turn your back on him. He's not trustworthy, believe me."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Anne sneered before snatching her Materia bracer and storming out of the kitchen "I'm leaving for the slums."

"You get back in this house, young lady!" Mrs Lockhart screamed.

"Anne, haven't you been listening to me?!" Tifa shouted.

"Is this about Jeremy?!" Mrs Lockhart continued raising her voice as she came down the stairs as soon as Anne reached the doorstep with her coat "Because if it is…"

"Please, at least I'm not accusing your ancient boyfriend of being a two-timing, bitch-faced, fag," Anne said as she repeated Tifa's words from earlier on.

"Don't you dare use that foul language in this house! I swear, he is setting a bad example to you!"

"No he's not, because I learned that language from Tifa!" Anne snapped and Tifa felt her cheeks burn.

"That's it, I'm at my limit!" Mrs Lockhart shrieked "Don't you dare come back here, because I won't let you in!"

Anne slammed the door and sighed deeply.

"Sure, that's what you said last night," she muttered before zipping up her coat, checking if she had the house key then sprinted down to the slums.

The stalls were just packing up as she wandered down to the playground, where she and Luka met up every night. She smiled warmly when she saw him at the top of the climbing frame and jumped up to snuggle next to him.

"Hey there, beautiful," he purred as he slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead "What's wrong? Your lips are more pouty than usual."

"Shut up," Anne scowled and leaned her head on his chest "Well, another argument with Tifa and Mom."

Luka sighed impatiently and stared up at the Upper Plate. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, he's such a flirt and a playboy," he imitated Tifa and Anne giggled "I mean, he didn't even glance at me when I spilt my drink down my top. He's so rude!"

Anne giggled harder as he cleared his throat again.

"Oh, he's six months older than you," he imitated Mrs Lockhart "You shouldn't date boys who are too old for you. They might rape you!"

"Stop, stop, I'm going to wet myself," Anne giggled hysterically and Luka smirked, hugging her close.

Anne sighed and buried her face into his chest as he buried his nose into her hair.

"Dumbapple?" he murmured.

"Surprise," Anne murmured back and he buried his nose deeper "…Strawberries?"

"I know you love strawberries," Luka said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"But it's such a feminine scent," Anne mumbled "It doesn't suit you."

Luka huffed.

"Sexist."

He yelped as Anne nipped his ear and giggled. They pulled away and Anne felt herself blush as she stared into his beautiful silver eyes. Luka cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Luka?" Anne whispered.

"Yeah?"

Anne leaned up and kissed his lips shyly. Luka's eyes widened slightly and he kissed back. A thrill rushed through him as he held Anne close. He was giving Anne her first kiss! They parted after a few seconds and Luka smirked.

"Your cheeks might start to steam if they blush any deeper," he said and Anne hunched her shoulders shyly.

Closing her eyes, Anne leaned forward and pressed her ear to his heart. Luka tucked her head under his chin and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Anne, I love you."

Anne's heart rate picked up at the same time as Luka's. She looked up at him to see him staring down at her with that loving gaze that was only reserved for her. She smiled back.

"I love you too, Luka."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Luka's eyes widened, lifting Anne's face gently.

"Anne, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Why do they hate you so much?" Anne squeaked and rubbed her eyes "It's not fair. Even if you do rape and leave me, I won't care. At least I would have had a boyfriend whom I loved with all my heart. I can't understand why they think I'm too young and not ready for a relationship."

Luka kissed her tears away.

"Ssh," he whispered "It doesn't matter. They don't matter. Only us."

Anne looked up at him and smiled before bowing her head. Luka held her hand.

"Shall I walk you home?"

"Please."

The journey was silent. Anne enjoyed the feeling of having Luka's hand securely wrapped around her tiny one. She never wanted to let go. She wanted this walk to last forever. To be with Luka forever. Before Anne realised it, she was already picturing their wedding day. But shaking her head, she decided against it. She knew the cruel reality of school relationships never lasted for long. So she intended to make every moment with Luka count. Soon, Anne was at her doorstep and Luka was giving her a kiss goodbye.

"See you tomorrow at school," he murmured.

"Yeah," Anne nodded with a bright smile.

Luka gave her a tender kiss on the lips and walked back down the street. Anne felt herself swoon after him again and smiled shyly.

"I love you," she whispered to the night.

She turned and felt through her pockets for the house key. But once she got it out, she saw a shadow engulf her and turned on the spot, drawing her dagger out of its hidden sheath. A hand caught her wrist and her eyes were met with a light green glow.

"Sleep."

And Anne fell into a pair of strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tifa! Anne! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs Lockhart called as she placed two plates of toast onto the table for her daughters.

Tifa came down, untying the plat in her hair, and sat down, eating the toast vigorously whilst it was still warm and the butter was melting. Mrs Lockhart came to the table with a bowl of porridge and added strawberries before eating it. They glanced at the empty seat where Anne normally sat and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"She must have come home too late to wake up early enough," she sighed and got up "I'll go wake her."

Tifa grabbed her last piece of toast and jogged upstairs whilst eating it to Anne's room.

"Anne," she knocked on the door "Anne, wake up, it's time for breakfast."

There was a pause and Tifa frowned, opening the door. She frowned when she saw Anne's empty bed then went downstairs.

"She's not in her room," she said to Mrs Lockhart "She must have stayed over at Luka's."

"Or worse," Mrs Lockhart breathed softly and stood but Tifa placed a hand over hers.

"Let's not skip to any conclusions," she said "With any luck, she inherited Dad's quick reflexes and escaped Luka if he tried to do anything."

They both tensed at the mention of Mr Lockhart. Mrs Lockhart sighed and sat back down.

"You're right, Tifa," she whispered as Tifa looked away "But just in case, would you go over to Anne's school to check if she's there before going to your classes?"

Tifa glanced at her mother and nodded.

* * *

Luka and Luna shared an identical frown as they noticed Anne wasn't waiting for them at the entrance of the school like she normally did. Luna placed her helmet into the compartment as Luka took out their bags.

"I wonder if she's late…" Luna mused as she put her backpack on.

"No, I took her home early, she might have needed to see a teacher early," Luka hummed.

"Luka!"

Luka winced when he recognized Tifa's call and turned his head to the older woman running towards them. Luna snarled but Luka gripped her shoulder. Luna was a pretty protective sister when it came to girls accusing him of this and that.

"Luka, where is Anne?" Tifa asked as she arrived in front of them.

"I'm not sure, she might have gone to see a teacher," Luka shrugged.

"Don't try anything with me, you did something to her last night," Tifa held up a finger and growled at him.

"I didn't do anything to her," Luka frowned "Why? Was she upset about something this morning? Because I reckon you would have been the cause of it."

"This isn't funny, Luka!" Tifa snarled.

The twins shared a confused look and Luna cleared her throat.

"Miss Tifa," she spoke up "is something wrong?"

"Anne never came back last night, what have you done with her?" Tifa growled and grabbed Luka by the collar of his jacket "Tell me! Where is my sister?"

Luka gripped her wrist and countered her glare.

"I walked her home last night," he replied "She wanted to go home early so I dropped her off at about half past eight."

"Liar!" Tifa snarled.

"Let go of him!" Luna shoved Tifa away "My brother would never take advantage of Anne!"

As the girls argued, Luka felt the information sink in. Anne never went home last night but he had walked her to her doorstep. Could someone have attacked her? Luka wasn't thinking as he jumped onto his motorbike and drove off. He had to find her.

* * *

"Be careful with that," Sephiroth spoke to the people loading on a crate which read 'Fragile' on "I don't want it damaged."

The men nodded as they carefully carried the crate into the storage. Sephiroth nodded curtly before boarding the ship that would sail to Wutai. Whilst passing the multiple guests that were on board, he noticed a young teenage girl complaining to her mother about how small the boat was compared to the cruise ship they were on last year. Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth felt himself smirk as he pictured how he might handle such a situation in the future. He found his room and lay on the bed with a soft breath. He closed his eyes and smirked.

* * *

Luka cast aside the thug with a frustrated growl, fingering the chain on his sword in agitation as his head began spinning. Where was she? He'd scoured the slums and Luka was exhausted. Searching every nook and cranny, asking anyone and everyone on if they'd seen her or not and he even checked the dumpsters to check if someone just carelessly tossed her body away. The figure got up and leered over him but Luka whipped his sword out and pressed the blade to the figure's neck.

"Anyone who gets in my way will pay severely," he growled.

The thug laughed as he gripped Luka's blade.

"Oh? Do you really have the guts to kill?" he leered.

Luka narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He jerked his sword out of the man's grip but held up a pale hand.

"Thundera," he said with a bit too much force.

The man howled as he was electrocuted and Luka stormed off, clenching the handle of his blade tightly. After putting a good amount of distance between himself and the thug, Luka began to slow down and walk thoughtfully, not really thinking about where he was going. He grimaced. Was he really the best boyfriend for Anne? Sure, he was strong, he was caring and he was loyal, but it didn't feel like it was enough. If Anne was out there somewhere, cowering and frightened… Luka shook his head and felt his shoulders shake. He stopped when he realised he was crying. He wiped the tears away, slightly astonished and gripped his sword. Was he really just another weak juvenile like the rest of the boys in his school? Luka paused as he realised he had stopped outside of Anne's house. A glint in the street made him bend down and pick up the necklace that lay in between the cobblestones.

"Anne…"

It was the necklace she was wearing last night, the first one he gave to her when they started going out. Tears falling from his cheeks, Luka clenched the small trinket in his hand and bowed his head.

"I should have stayed until she was actually inside," he whispered.

"You! Get away!"

Luka winced when a small pebble hit him on the head and turned to see Mrs Lockhart by the kitchen window, waving angrily at him. The door flew open and Tifa came out, gloves on, ready to pummel him. Luka stood up, unfazed by the threats the women asserted and walked up to Mrs Lockhart. The middle-aged woman lifted a frying pan but Luka wasn't afraid. He got to one knee and held his sword out in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he said "I should have taken more care of your daughter. Please forgive me."

He winced and fell over when Tifa kicked him.

"You filthy brat!" she spat at him "Don't you dare talk to my mother! She doesn't need to hear your weak apology for raping and dumping Anne!"

Mrs Lockhart had lowered her frying pan and stared as Luka glared up at Tifa and began arguing with her about her prejudices towards him. She closed her eyes and remembered back to when her own first love presented himself to her parents.

* * *

_"I swear by my family's honour that I will protect your daughter!" he proclaimed in front of her father "Please! Take my word! Let me marry her!"_

_"And if you hurt her? Are disloyal to her?" her father spoke._

_"By my heritage and honour, I will pay severely."_

* * *

And paid severely, he did. Mrs Lockhart shook away the memory of the last time she ever saw Mr Lockhart and leaned out of the window.

"And if I do accept your apology," she interrupted the argument "What will you do? How will you prove that you truly are sorry?"

Luka looked up at her and got onto his hands and knees before her.

"Anything, I'll do anything," he begged "I'll search the whole world for her."

"That's a lot coming from you," Tifa sneered at him.

"Tifa."

Tifa glanced at her mother as she withdrew herself from the window.

"Let him in."

"What?" Tifa gaped as Luka looked up in surprise.

"Let him in, he needs to speak with the police as he was the last person to see her," Mrs Lockhart picked up the phone "We need him to find Anne."

Luka's silver eyes widened happily and he jumped to his feet.

"Thank you, thank you so much," he said as he went inside for the first time.

"But…but…Mother!"

Tifa stormed in after Luka as Mrs Lockhart began talking to the police.

* * *

"Whoa, easy there!"

Nero stumbled and knocked over one of the crates, wincing at the crash.

"Shit!" Weiss panicked and jogged over "I hope nothing's broken!"

The brothers looked over to see the crate's lid had slid open to reveal a young teenage face, framed with ebony hair.

"Sweet Gaia, it's a girl!"


End file.
